Separate ways…
by kirayasha aka kira
Summary: Bankotsu and Hiten, bandmates, friends, and would be lovers drift in and out of each other’s lives as time goes on. Will they ever get to enjoy a “happily ever after” or not? Only time will tell…


**Title**: Separate ways…  
**Characters**: Bankotsu/Hiten  
**Word Count**: 4,008

A/N: Special thanks to my beta, Jen, for going over this for me!

Summary: Bankotsu and Hiten, bandmates, friends, and would be lovers drift in and out of each other's lives as time goes on. Will they ever get to enjoy a "happily ever after" or not? Only time will tell…

_For vexed wench as a secret leprechaun fic …_

_"True love won't desert you...  
"You know I still love you…  
"Though we touched…  
"And went our separate ways…"_

_"If you must go…  
"I wish you love…  
"You'll never walk alone…  
"Take care my love…  
"Miss you love…"_

_From "Separate Ways (worlds apart)" by Steven Perry & Jonathan Cain of Journey_

888

"I'm quitting the band…" Bankotsu said quietly.

Hiten laughed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, Hiten, I'm not, Bankotsu said wearily. "I want to produce records, not make them."

"So you can produce our next one! Come on, we can't be the atomic twins if you're gone!"

The young guitarist sighed. "Hiten, when I joined Samurai, I joined because I wanted to make music and get chicks." He laughed. "But after five years, I want to do more behind the scenes, you know?"

"But… but…"

"But nothing, Hiten. I don't want to wake up one morning a fat, bald, aging rock star!"

"Hey! I heard that, Ban!" Manten, Hiten's younger brother, and the band's drummer, called out.

"Sorry, Man…" The poor guy was younger than most of the band, but he already fit that description.

"Look, there are plenty of other guitarists out there who'd kill for a chance to play in your band." Bankotsu groaned in disgust. "Oh crap! Maybe I am an aging rock star…"

Hiten frowned. "Ban you're what? Twenty like me? If that's old, man, I want to die now!"

"Look, I didn't want to say this, but I've been saving up and bought that old label for a song as they say." Bankotsu grinned. "You know the one, Lucky Seven records."

"That old piece of shit grandma label?! What're you gonna do with that?"

"I'm going to build me an empire!" Bankotsu said. "Now if you'll excuse me…" He turned and started packing up his guitar. _Besides, it's just too painful to be around you knowing you only see me as a friend, and all that crap we do for the press is just image making…_

Hiten looked at his doppelganger and sighed. _Oh hell…You can't leave! I like you… really like you, Ban… If you go, how can I be near you? How can we be together? Damn it! If only I was sure you liked me that way… But with you, it's hard to tell. _

Bankotsu closed the latches on his guitar case, and grabbing the handle, he stood up to leave. "It's been real," he said softly.

"Yeah…" Hiten replied sadly. "See you around."

"Take care…"

They stared silently at each other for several long minutes, until the guitarist shrugged and walked on past his would-be twin. Hiten turned to watch him leave, folding his arms neatly across his chest, while Bankotsu said good bye to his fellow bandmates. With a jaunty wave good bye, he seemingly walked out of their lives forever.

888

They met again, nearly two years later, when Bankotsu was hired to produce their next album. It was like "old home week" the way everyone carried on as if Samurai's former guitarist had never left. Ginta, Hakaku's younger brother, who had toured with them a few times, had happily stepped into Bankotsu's shoes. So it was very easy to get back into things with the band, especially hanging all over Hiten.

The atomic twins had picked up where they had left off, a look of longing here, a casual grope there; the two of them hamming it up for the benefit of their female hangers-on. Each one wished it was true on some level, while convinced the other saw it as only a game to be played for their adoring public.

"Hey, you two! Get a room!" Manten said into the mike.

His brother was draped all over his doppelganger as they manned the sound board, giving each other looks that spoke volumes, if only they would listen, when they should have been cueing the bass track.

"Hunh?" Bankotsu looked up through the glass, which separated them, at the drummer.

"I'd like to hear the bass track if you two don't mind. You two can make out all you want when I'm done."

Bankotsu flushed beet red. "Uh, sorry, Man!" He reached over to push the switch, his fingers brushing softly against Hiten's. "Sorry, Hiten…" he said softly, pulling his hand quickly back

"Uh, no problem…"

"I'm waiting," Manten reminded them.

Nodding, Hiten, cued the bass track. His brother, Manten, counted down with him, and seconds later, he started to lay down the drum track. Closing his eyes, Samurai's lead singer imagined himself in bed with Bankotsu as the former guitarist pounded him into the mattress in time with the beat.

Bankotsu leaned forward, eyes closed, trying to hear all the tracks playing together in a finished piece. He was itching to start mixing the album, as the time spent with Hiten was starting to get to him. The guy kept giving him mixed signals, and Bankotsu was getting tired of it. _Either you want to really get into my pants or you don't! What the fuck is it, Hiten?! _Cracking an eye open as he leaned back in his seat, he looked over at his former band mate.

Hiten had his eyes closed and his hands were neatly laced behind his head. He had slumped down in his chair so that the back of his head was resting on the top of the chair's back. He was silently singing along, as he could hear the bass and drum line playing in his headphones. Hiten shifted slightly, his leather pants suddenly feeling too tight in the crotch. Unsure if he wanted Bankotsu to notice or not, he reached down as casually as he could, shifting his package.

The movement was not lost on Bankotsu and he sighed softly when Samurai's lead singer covered the slight bulge in his leather jeans with his hand. Letting his imagination drift, the former guitarist imagined he was freeing Hiten's swollen member from its tight leather confines only to engulf him with his mouth.

Manten, having finished laying down his track, shook his head at the scene on the other side of the glass. His brother and his doppelganger sat there, twin looks of pure dopiness adorning each of their faces. The drummer could just image what they were thinking or rather dreaming about and he marveled at their complete denseness when it came to how they felt about each other. "Wake up! I'm done here, or do you want to go onto the next song?" he asked. "Earth to Hiten! Earth to Bankotsu!! Do you copy?!" When both guys seemed too caught up in their fantasies to answer, Manten sighed. Removing his headphones, he left the recording booth.

888

Bankotsu sat with the members of Samurai, enjoying the show at the nineteen eighty five Sakura awards. He was nominated for producer of the year for their album, _Battle cry! _The band had been nominated, as well, for their hit single, "Onigiri Love Song." Instead of watching the up and coming acts and various awards that were given out so far, they laughed and whispered comments back and forth between each other like a couple of middle school girls. They were so noticeable, that they made the final cut of the broadcast whenever they panned the audience, prompting an industry magazine to ask if they were an item, instead of focusing on their wins.

When they made the rounds of talk shows and entertainment new programs, both equally denied it, although they did ham it up for the crowds whenever did appear together. Publicity being what it was, it did not matter in the least whether or not the rumors about them were true. All that mattered was Samurai sold even more albums, on the newer CD format, than expected, while Lucky Seven records achieved a status that put it above the usual indie label. Bankotsu suddenly found himself in demand as a producer. But rumors being what they were, things died down after a while when the next new thing grabbed the spotlight. Then again, the band and their former guitarist, now producer of the year, had gone their separate ways, so it was easy for the fickle public to glom onto something else.

They did manage to cross paths, a couple of years later, at a backstage party after another awards show. Bankotsu found Hiten had not changed a bit and he loved the easy way they picked up from where they had left off.

"What's all this I hear about you and some new band called 'Youkai'?" Hiten asked, handing his old friend a beer

"I found them over in the States, in someplace called Seattle; they pretty good too," Bankotsu replied. He held up his beer in salute as Hiten did the same and they drank.

"Yeah?"

"Yup. I was thinking, Hiten, how would you like them to open for you?"

Samurai's lead singer paused as he thought it over._ Hmmm… I wonder if that means I'll get to spend time with you again…_ "Yeah… sounds like fun. They must be good if you're saying so."

"You won't regret it!" Bankotsu grinned. "Unless they rock you right off the stage."

Hiten laughed. "Yeah right! They've got be mega kick ass good to do that!"

His friend also laughed. "They might just do it!" Bankotsu winked, and throwing his arm around Hiten, they posed for a few pictures before moving away to answer a few questions for the press.

888

Hiten and Bankotsu stood backstage at the Nippon Budokan, watching Youkai wow the crowd there. The former guitarist, now manager and producer for the hot new Seattle band, found it felt good to be backstage, watching the action. He did have more headaches than before, but he knew it went with the territory. He also thanked his lucky stars that while Youkai's guitarist, Sesshomaru Nishi, was wild, especially when he and fellow bandmate, Naraku Morikawa, got to drinking, they were relatively tame when it came to the nonsense they got up too. Then again, they were a lot older than he was when he and Hiten used to play together.

Samurai's lead singer eyed his former bandmate as Youkai launched into their first Japanese hit single. He smiled at his old friend, happy that he was achieving the success he wanted behind the scenes that he once had in the spotlight. He also noted that at twenty five, Bankotsu looked just as hot as ever. _Damn… what I wouldn't give to get into those tight little jeans of yours, Ban…_

As if sensing Hiten was thinking about him, Bankotsu turned and flashed a smile at his friend. "I believe they're rocking you right off the stage, Hiten."

His friend grinned ruefully. "I think you may be right about that. They're older than us, but they've got a hunger we haven't had since we first started. It's amazing to see and hear. Congratulations, Ban, I think you did it. Lucky Seven Records is the label to sign with; you've taken an unknown, average overseas band and turned them into something great, and you're not even close to thirty yet!"_ Not to mention you look hotter than ever!_

"Thanks…" Bankotsu frowned. "I don't know how it happened, but everything just seemed to fall into place, Hiten. And I'm really scared I'm going to wake up and find out it's all been just a dream." _And if I woke up with you, I don't think that would be such a bad thing after all… Unfortunately, 'if-onlies' don't feed the dog…_

Their eyes met briefly before the song ended and the lights went out.

"Time for me to go gather my boys," Bankotsu said as Youkai made their way backstage.

"See you…" Hiten said as he watched him walk away. He felt a brief pang of jealousy when Sesshomaru goosed Bankotsu, their laughter and playful looking rapport making him mourn all those lost opportunities he had had. _If only I had had the nerve to tell you how much I really liked you…_ Pushing those thoughts out of his head, Hiten walked away to find his brother and bandmates so that they could go over their set's order.

888

Two years had gone by when Bankotsu met up with his old friend again, in the strangest of places. Youkai was in the studio, putting the finishing touches on their latest album, when they decided to put out a music video to go with it. A few names were bandied about with one name standing out in particular. Someone had suggested some gender-bending model named "Jakotsu" and Bankotsu was eager to see a bit more of him. And since being the boss had its perks, he was able to leave the building for a quick trip to a local newsstand. He perused the stacks of magazines, looking for the fashion one that Sesshomaru had found him in.

"Yes…" Bankotsu said softly as he picked it up. Flipping the pages, he saw the model in question, smiling sweetly for the camera in a Maybelline ad. He was so lost in thought about the possibility of hiring him for the video, that he never saw Hiten approaching, let alone the play of emotions that briefly flitted across his face.

"Ban?"

"Hiten?" Bankotsu smiled as he looked up from the magazine.

"Don't tell me you're reading that?" Hiten smirked.

"This? Actually, I'm doing research."

"Research? You're kidding, right?"

"Nope. Youkai is making a music video and someone suggested we hired this guy for the female lead." Bankotsu showed his friend the ad.

Hiten laughed. "Well, you'll be able to get him real cheap now. That guy's doing mall openings again. Sure he's pretty, but apparently he had no real staying power."

"Yeah…?" Bankotsu frowned and looked back at the pretty face in the magazine staring back at him. There was something about Jakotsu that had his heart fluttering and yet, when he thought about it, Bankotsu wondered if it was Hiten's presence that was doing that to him, the way it used to all those years ago. Looking up at his old friend, he said, "I guess that's good for me then, hunh?"

"Yeah…"

The silence stretched between them like a living thing. Before it became too uncomfortable, Hiten said, "Want go get some lunch? I know a great lil sushi place not too far from here."

"Okay…" Bankotsu took one last look at the magazine.

"Just get the damned thing already." _Hmmm… does this mean you're really gay? I hope so…_

"Ummm…"

"You're not going to be happy unless you do." Hiten smiled knowingly at his friend.

Nodding, Bankotsu took the magazine up to the counter and paid for it. As they left the newsstand, he pulled out his cell phone and called the office to let them know he was not coming back and that he would be in a meeting. "Let's go."

888

Lunch was a mixture of sushi, Kirins, old times, and a certain amount of awkwardness. It was as if they had both moved on, but were stuck in the past at the same time. It had a "now or never" feel to it and it was beginning to cast a desperate pall over things. Their easy laughter sounded forced to Bankotsu's ears and the way Hiten now refused to look at him made him wonder if he should just cut his losses and get the check.

"Ban…"

"Yeah…?"

"You wanna… ummm…?"

"What?"

Hiten looked at him with a pained expression on his face. "I was wondering if you…" Would you like to come back to my place for some action…?

Bankotsu looked away and back. "Hiten if you don't tell me, how can I know if I want to or not?"

Samurai's lead singer took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I was wondering if you want to come back to my place and you know…"

Bankotsu fought hard to keep his surprise from showing. _What the hell? Are you asking me what I think you're asking me? The question is, do I want to go? Once upon time the answer was "yes," but now… Now I'm not so sure…_ "Ummm…?" he said helplessly.

"Forget it…" Hiten said softly.

"No!" Bankotsu said more forcefully than he intended. Softening his tone, he continued, "Once upon a time…" He looked Hiten in the eye. "I would have jumped at the chance. Hell, I would have dragged you off to the men's room for some… but now, I don't know… I honestly don't know."

Hiten nodded. "Yeah… I kind of know what you mean. I've waited so long to get the courage up to even hint about it…" He sipped his Kirin. "And when I saw you checking that guy out, granted he does make for a convincing woman, but he's still all guy underneath, Ban. I figured it was now or never before we drift any farther apart than we have."

"We haven't drifted apart, Hiten."

"The hell we haven't! Ban, the only time I see you anymore are at those festival gigs, or the odd music award show."

Bankotsu sighed. "Let's go."

"Hunh?"

"You heard me. I've always wondered about what might have been the same as you. So let's go." Bankotsu stood up to leave. "You coming?" He grinned.

Hiten replied with a grin of his own. "Yeah…"

888

Bankotsu followed Hiten up out of the genkan into his doppelganger's apartment proper. It was simple and tastefully decorated. A few gold and platinum records hung on the walls alongside frame album art and photos of family and friends.

"Remember this?" Hiten asked. He stood in front of a photograph of himself and Bankotsu. They were both nude and bound together. It was the picture that had graced the cover of the single, "Bound to love you," off their _Who Cares?_ album.

"Yeah. That created quite a stir in Europe when they released it."

"Yup! That publicity was what made Samurai famous," he smirked.

Bankotsu nodded. "So is this your way of telling me you want to get naked?"

"No… yeah… I don't know…"_ I always did want to get into bed with you, but now… damn! I finally have you ready and willing and I'm afraid to do anything! What the hell's the matter with me?_

"It makes no difference to me, but I thought you wanted this, Hiten." Seriously, I thought you wanted to put this rest once and for all… I used to think I wanted you and it really hurt to up and walk away from you like that, but I had my own feelings that I had needed to sort out, feelings I think I'm going to have to sort again once we figure out what we really want…

Hiten looked at him, words suddenly failing him.

"What? You want to put some jazz on and light a few candles first?" Bankotsu teased.

Hiten smiled, lifting his shoulder in a faint shrug. "Nah… I just want to pound you into the mattress."

Bankotsu laughed. "If anyone doing the pounding, it's me, Hiten. I outrank you as a producer."

"Fine… And don't give me that look, I'm just being nice."

"Sure you are. You always gave in too easily when we younger. It's nice to see you haven't changed a bit."

The twenty eight year old rock star snorted in amusement as he led him towards his bedroom. Things grew awkward again when they both sat down on the bed, until Bankotsu took the lead. Leaning towards Hiten, he placed his hand behind his friend's head, gently pulling him closer. They kissed, slowly deepening it. They took their time, since they had waited over ten years for this moment to happen, neither one seemed incline to rush things.

Breaking the kiss, they moved apart just long enough to get undressed. Even though they had seen each other naked at various times during their working relationship, it still felt like they were seeing each for the first time. Crawling back into bed, Bankotsu blanketed his old friend and now lover. They kissed again, Hiten wrapping his arms around his friend.

Breaking it, Bankotsu trailed a line of kisses down Hiten's neck and across his collar bone as he slid down the rock star's body. Pausing to nip and tease Hiten's nipples, he could feel the older man growing hard beneath him. The Lucky Seven Recorder producer kissed his way lower and lower. Spurred on by Hiten's' moaning, he paused to lick his friend and lover's navel, before moving down to engulf his erection in his mouth. Head bobbing up and down, Bankotsu licked and sucked his lover's swollen member, inching him closer and closer towards his release. Flicking his tongue across the sensitive tip, he knew it would not be long before Hiten came. A few minutes later, the rock star climaxed, filling his lover's mouth with his hot, salty essence. Pulling away with a soft slurp, Bankotsu swallowed.

"Wow…" Hiten murmured breathlessly. Damn that was good…

"Ready for some more?" Bankotsu purred from his perch between the other man's legs.

"Yeah…" _More…? Hell yeah!!_

"Lube?"

"Top drawer…" Hiten motioned with his hand towards the bedside table. The bed moved slightly as Bankotsu got up to get it, the action repeating itself upon his return. Flipping open the lid, the twenty seven year old deftly squirted a bit of lube onto his fingertips. Rubbing his thumb against them in small circles, he warmed the lube up.

The rock star tensed in anticipation, even as he willed himself to relax. First one, then another finger entered his tight entrance, preparing him for what was to come. Bankotsu slowly pulled out, and grabbing a couple of tissues, he wiped his fingers off, after coating his erection with another squirt of the cold lube. His member twitched eagerly as he repositioned himself between Hiten's legs. He pushed gently against the rock star's tight entrance, slowly easing himself inside as the other man relaxed around him. After getting comfortable, Bankotsu developed his rhythm. He moved in and out, enjoying the tight feel of the smooth muscle wrapping its satiny warmth around him. He could feel the waves of pleasure pooling deep within his belly and he knew it would not be long before he climaxed. With a soft, drawn out moan, Bankotsu shot his essence deep within his friend. As much as he longed to stay there, still joined together, he pulled out, and set about the business of cleaning himself and his partner up.

888

Bankotsu got dressed, feeling oddly bereft of feelings. He knew he should have felt something, but he had no idea what. He had had his fair share of meaningless relationships before, where the main objective was to enjoy the sex for as long as possible. He also had had several serious relationships that while they had not lasted as long as he would have liked, they were just as intense. But this was just plain weird. Hiten was his friend and if they had managed to get together a few years back, he was sure it would have been a storybook romance, but they had both fought it for so long now that it felt wrong. As he followed the rock star out of his bedroom, the younger man wondered if they had made a serious mistake. He still loved his friend and cherished the time they had together, but he realized sadly, he was not in love with him like he had once been.

Looking over at Hiten, he was startled to see the rock star had been regarding him intently. It was as if they had both come to the same conclusion; that reality was not as great as the years' worth of fantasies had been. If only this had happened sooner…Bankotsu thought miserably as he had the feeling this was the beginning of the end for the two of them. Sighing softly, they embraced for a long moment, before stepping down into the genkan.

"See you around, Ban," Hiten said with a sad smile

"Yeah…" his doppelganger replied as he stepped into his street shoes. "Take care, Hiten…" Bankotsu turned and opened the door. He stepped through it, and took the first steps towards the two of them going their separate ways…


End file.
